Touch panel as an input medium together with a display screen forms a touch display screen, and the touch display screen has gradually dominated in the field of display.
At present, the touch panel which is used widely includes an add-on touch panel which is attached outside of a display screen and an in-cell touch panel which is embedded in a display screen. For the add-on touch panel, the display screen and the touch panel are manufactured separately, and then they are bound together to form a touch display screen having touch and display functions.
As requirements for optical and electric properties of a flat display continuously increase, and needs from customer to make a flat display thinner, designing a ultra thin touch display screen with a high performance and a low cost without changing the technical process and the display effect, has became a main goal pursued by individual large manufacturers. Nevertheless, the existing add-on touch panel has disadvantages such as a complex structure, a high cost for manufacturing, a low light transmittance and a thicker module, et